Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts
A mercenary in the Jagged Alliance series, available from A.I.M. First appears in Jagged Alliance. Best known for being a dependable, if somewhat expensive, sharpshooter. Official description "A member in excellent standing, Rudy Roberts has proven himself during many missions to be capable of shooting for distance no matter how small the target. His favorite pastime, as he gleefully explains, is to track down endangered species and finish them off!" - Jagged Alliance "Rudy Roberts is one of the most dependable veteran sharpshooters in A.I.M.'s line-up. Wishing to expand on his already impressive resume, Lynx took various training courses in basic electronics, advanced mechanics, night operations, and first aid and the treatment of battle casualties. '' ''Additional Info: Lynx asks that he not be placed on assignment with Buzz Garneau." - Jagged Alliance 2 '' Skills *Electronics JA 2 *Night Ops *Auto Weapons WF Equipment Jagged Alliance *9mm Berretta *Sniper Scope *9 mm ammo (1) *5 pocket Assault Vest *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest Deadly Games *Uzi *Sniper Scope *9 mm (x2) *Kevlar Vest *Metal Detector *4-pocket Assault Vest *Radio Jagged Alliance 2 *Mini-14 *5.56 mm mag *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest *First Aid Kit Quotes Jagged Alliance '''and' Deadly Games *''"I'm on my way!" - On hire'' Jagged Alliance *''"I think we flushed out the sector" - Sector clear'' Deadly Games *''"'Lynx' stands for 'lynx-eyed'. Which means victory for you and death to the bad guys." - On call'' *''"Don't believe the rumors... Not only am I not engaged, I have no intention of ever marrying someone who would do this for a living." - On call'' *''"In the bag..." - Remark on enemy killed'' *''"Caught a glimpse of an enemy..." - enemy spotted, unaware'' *''"I've caught an enemy, flat-footed." - enemy spotted, unaware'' *''"We're gonna do this! Just as long as nothing happens." - Mission complete'' *''"I don't wanna kill Buzz, her book is going to make me famous!" - Ordered to shoot Buzz'' *''"It's only going to get worse, moonraker!" - Taunt'' *''"I hear they just put your team on the endangered species list!" - Taunt'' *''"Come here! I'll show ya how one well-placed bullet can leave you brain dead and ready for organ harvesting. That way, you'll have a purpose!" - Taunt'' *''"I've never seen so many losers in the same place, all wearing the same color!" - Taunt'' *''"Let's see how funny the Smokeman thinks this is!" - Taunt'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"No. I'm not signin' up to work with Buzz. She'll stab you in the back the moment your back is turned. Trust me on this. She's nothing but trouble. Done nothing but bad mouth me." - on Buzz'' *''"More undesirables." - enemy spotted'' *''"Neutralized!" "Good God! There's no better rush!" - enemy killed'' *''"If they only gave me a hint as to where they are, I'd finish them off!" - enemy in hiding'' *''"Hey,I'm happy to take a reasonable amount of risk,but signing a contract with you is like signing my own death warrant." - refuse to join'' *''"Oh,no not from what I've heard about you so far. You got a ways to go before getting me involved." - refuse to join'' *''"See that? Ice knows what's what." - Ice takes a kill'' Relationships Likes *Ice Williams *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau (Deadly Games) Liked by *Florence Gabriel *Peter "Wolf" Sanderson *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau (Deadly Games) Dislikes *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau (Jagged Alliance 2 onward) *Lesley "Smoke" Peterson Disliked by *Louisa "Buzz" Garneau (Jagged Alliance 2 onward) *''Lennart "Scream" Vilde'' *Jimmy Upton Notes *While his official nickname is "Lynx-Eyed", the merc window on the game screen shortens this to "Lynx." *Slightly flippant, yet cautious as he goes about his business. *Well-defined, old-fashion attitude about women. *Casual with a strong underlying work ethic. *A bit of an eccentric. Read: He's a sharpshooter who kills people for money, but seems to have no military background. *Boyfriend of Buzz Garneau in Deadly Games. *Ex-boyfriend of Buzz Garneau in Jagged Alliance 2. de:Rudy "Lynx-Eyed" Roberts Category:Characters Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries